Merry Christmas
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Henry says that the whole family is together, but Emma can't help but feel that someone is missing.


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, sadly.

Merry Christmas

It was Christmas morning. Emma had gone into Henry's room and woken him up with a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon. He sat up and gratefully took the cup. After he took a sip and was fully awake, he jumped up from his bed and screamed, "Merry Christmas, Mom!" The two of them hugged and went downstairs to join Mary-Margret and David.

Regina had joined them and so had Neal. Even Mr. Gold and Belle had taken part in the festivities. "The whole family is here!" Henry smiled and went around giving everyone a big hug. Emma watched her son's merriment. Even though the whole family, as Henry had put it, was there, Emma couldn't help but feel that something or someone was missing. She quickly pushed that thought aside and watched Henry open his presents.

After Henry opened his gifts Mary-Margret got to work on dinner. "Do you need any help?" Emma asked her mother.

"Actually, I'm good. Regina and Belle already helped out a lot and there's not much left to do. But thanks."

"Oh okay. Just let me know if I can help."

"Emma, are you okay? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine."

"Emma I can tell when something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I don't know. Henry's happy, everyone is here. I just feel like there's something missing."

"Well, maybe not everyone is here." Mary-Margret gave Emma a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing never mind." Mary-Margret went back to preparing dinner. Emma looked at her for a second and then went back into the living room with everyone else. She sat on the couch next to Henry. She put her arm around him and they cuddled for a while. Before they knew it dinner was ready. Emma watched all the conversations going on around her. She didn't join any of them though. She quietly ate her food and would occasionally smile when Henry would look at her. After dinner Emma helped Mary-Margret clean up. While Emma was washing some dishes, Mary-Margret took that moment to ask Emma again.

"Emma, are you sure you're okay?"

"Mary-Margret, I've told you that I'm fine."

"No. Emma tell me what's going on." Mary-Margret was tired of Emma holding in here feelings. She was getting tired of that wall and thought it was about time someone take a bulldozer to it.

"I honestly don't know. I was fine until Henry said that the whole family was here. I feel like someone is missing." Emma looked down. She had a feeling she knew who was missing. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Emma, go to him." Emma turned to look at her mother.

"What?"

"Emma I know you want to see him. Just go I can take care of everything here." Emma smiled and gave Mary-Margret a quick hug. She walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her coat and walked out of the apartment.

"Where's Emma going?" David asked.

"She needed to get some air. She'll be back soon."

"She shouldn't be out alone in weather like this. I'll go with her." Neal interjected.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Neal and David looked at Mary-Margret confused.

"And why not?" Neal asked.

"There's something she has to do, and it requires her to go alone." With that Mary-Margret went back to cleaning the dishes; leaving Neal and David to figure out what it is Emma's doing.

Emma made her way to the docks. It was freezing outside, but she didn't notice. All she was focusing on was what she was going to say to him. When she arrived at his ship she walked up the gangplank and headed straight for his cabin. She reached the door and knocked. As she waited for him to answer the door, a wave of nervousness washed over her. What was she going to tell him? How would he react if she told him how she really felt? Does he still feel the same way he did before? Emma was about turn around and forget that she even thought about doing this, but Hook opened the door to his cabin just before she could run.

"Swan? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here."

"Today, after I woke up Henry and we went downstairs, he said that the whole family was there. And I couldn't help but feel that someone was missing."

"Who would that be?" Hook stepped closer.

"Who do you think?" Emma smiled at him.

"Me?"

"Does that surprise you?" Emma laughed slightly realizing what she had just said.

"Kind of. Why would you consider me family?"

"Because you're important to me, Killian." Hearing his actual name coming from her lips made him smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the remaining distance between them. Emma put her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. They didn't want to part from one another, but their need for air caused them to break apart. They rested their foreheads together and caught their breath. Emma pulled back to look at Killian and smiled. She went up onto her toes gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"This is turning out to be a great Christmas." Emma looked at Killian who was smiling.

"Yes, I think I like this holiday." Killian leaned in and kissed Emma again. They broke apart again and Emma stood there in Killian's embrace. She placed her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head down on top of hers. Emma closed her eyes and savored this moment. Emma knew she should probably be heading back to the apartment by now, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She wanted to stay with Killian, safe in his arms.

"Would you come back with me?" Emma asked.

"Are you sure I am welcome among the rest of your motley crew?"

"Who cares what they think. Besides, I know Henry will want to hear a bunch of your pirate stories. You don't even have to talk to anyone else except Henry and me. Please, for me?"

"As you wish, my lady." Emma grabbed Killian's hand and they started walking back to the apartment. Before they entered the building, Emma stepped in front of Killian and kissed him again.

"Merry Christmas, Killian."

"Merry Christmas, Emma." Killian gave Emma another soft kiss. Emma smiled up at him. She knew that this was the best Christmas she ever had.

AN: The ending was a bit rushed I was trying to finish before Christmas was technically over. It is 12:03 so oops. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
